In the skinning of fish, for example such as catfish, it is necessary to first cut the skin at certain places and then to grasp the skin at such cut edges and pull it off of the meat. The common way to solve this problem is to use a knife to do the cutting and pliers or pinchers for grasping the skin and pulling it off of the meat. This procedure becomes a tedious one because it requires the use of one tool and then the other; and this switching back from one tool to the other is very time consuming.
Various attempts have been made to produce a combination cutter and skin grasping tool. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,165 to Bellis, U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,120 to Tifft and U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,197 to Heuer show three examples of attempts to produce such a tool. While the problem has been solved to one degree or another by these patents, still none of the attempts to have a combination pincher and cutter have been commercially successful. It is theorized that prior attempts to produce such a combination tool have been too clumsy, bulky and difficult to use. Furthermore, the cutters on aforementioned devices appear to be too long and therefore cut too deeply into the meat of such fish being dressed.
Accordingly, there appears to be a need for an improved combination pincher and cutter which will overcome the problems mentioned above.